


流星

by MinervasOwl



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervasOwl/pseuds/MinervasOwl
Summary: 知道了2.5结局后作为御主的一些零碎感想，还没有看过剧情，如果打脸了那就明年再说吧Heroes never die
Kudos: 2





	流星

“想要坐我的战车？”

希腊的大英雄望着眼前突然冒出来的御主，鲜有得感到几分错愕，“虽然说战车本来就是多人乘坐的，但为什么会突然有这种想法？”

“因为想所以就过来了！”人类最后的御主一边理直气壮地说着，一边身体力行地绕到身后，仗着对方不会拒绝，直接把尚未搞清楚状况的大英雄朝外推。

“……还真是有够任性的呢，Master。” 

希腊的大英雄，其名阿喀琉斯。虽然刚召唤时嘴上总是说着不想做的事情就不会做，一副我行我素令咒也不好使的样子，但迄今为止却从来没有拒绝过自家御主小到帮忙跑腿大到一起逃课的任何请求。

明明是《伊利亚特》中的高傲英雄，相处久了就会发现本质上是个超级护短的隔壁大哥哥，甚至在听到 “阿jio”“胡萝卜桑”这类“大不敬”的称呼时，也只会揉乱立香的头发作为报复。

虽然不知道自家御主这次心血来潮又想干什么，但对亲近之人总是纵容得毫无底线的大英雄还是顺着御主的力道朝迦勒底外面走去。

///////////////

新年之际的极地难得没有被暴风雪席卷，抬眼便可以望见深色的夜幕上零星地点缀着几颗星辰，宛若是这片寂静之地唯一的活物般，闪烁着零星的光芒。

一声清脆的哨声打破了这片沉寂，凝滞的天幕被金色的光带撕裂而开，银白色的战车自星空坠下，绿色的极光划破天际，不死神马踏空而来，瞬息间便稳稳地停在了夜游的两人面前。

克珊托斯发出一声响亮的响鼻，对着立香做了个对一匹马来说过于复杂的邀请姿势，颇有骑士风度地开口说道：“晚上好，亲爱的御主，已经准备好面对接下来的旅程了吗~” 

未等立香回答，克珊托斯又转头，用一种客观来讲也很欠揍的表情看了眼自家主人：“真可惜旁边还有个完全不解风情的傻瓜 (～￣▽￣)～”

“哈，说谁呢你这个只会破坏气氛和惹人生气废物神马！”

“真是令马难过，我为了今晚的特别活动可是提前筹备了很久并特地快马加蹄赶过来的(￣３￣)”

“你这家伙，只是预见到明天我会被老师骂得很惨才这么积极的吧！”

“(๑•ω•๑)”

“你这个表情是几个意思啊，给我解释清楚啊混蛋！！！”

在事态演变为比驮着赫拉克勒斯跑圈更为严重之前，立香凭借自己身为御主的威严，用胡萝卜（字面意思）+大棒（再吵喀戎老师就要发现了！）的方式成功安抚了两位争执不休的幼稚园同学。

望着眼前静音后仍各种小动作不断的一人一马，立香在心里暗自叹了口气。

不管怎么说，这次确实是自己冲动了。虽说有穿好礼装做好防护措施，但大半夜不顾安危跑出迦勒底，毫无理由地让阿喀琉斯召唤出了战车，甚至企图在没有告知任何人的情况下乘坐，明天肯定会被喀戎老师、……、达芬奇亲、卫宫妈妈等等等等教育一通。

而且更糟糕的是，立香偷偷地瞥了眼正在企图用眼神和克珊托斯吵架的阿喀琉斯，有些尴尬地意识到自己把人拉出来后反而不知道该做些什么了……

正烦恼着，立香突然觉得自己双脚离地被人抱了起来，随即紧贴着自己的耳侧传来了熟悉的声音，带着某种温热的触感。

“呦西，Master先上来。”不知何时结束了和克珊托斯眼神决斗的阿喀琉斯双手将她托起，行动力十足地将自家御主带上了战车。

“等……等一下!”

还没来得及对刚才这个标准的“亲亲抱抱举高高”的姿势有所抗议，下一秒，立香直接被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。

希腊的大英雄径直站在自家御主身后，将相对于他略显娇小的Master抱了个满怀，持握缰绳的手臂从少女御主的两侧伸出，卸去了铠甲的前襟紧贴着御主的后背，牢牢地将Master圈在了自己与战车之间。

“阿喀琉斯你在干什么啊！！！”

“啊？这样会比较安全，你要是不小心翻出去了我会被老师加课加到回英灵座的。”对自家御主突然爆棚的少女心毫无察觉，阿喀琉斯一本正经地解释了句便扬起了手中的缰绳。

“准备好了吗，要上了哦Master！”

“你给我……！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~”

还没来得及对这种亡羊补牢的担心以及莫名男友力爆表的姿势发表任何感想，银色的战车便在阿喀琉斯爽朗的笑声中冲上了云霄。

无论在模拟战斗还是异闻带，阿喀琉斯的宝具都是最为耀眼的存在之一。预示着胜利的战车，由海神波塞冬赐予的不死神马所牵引，行驶起来有如天边飞逝的流星——肉眼都无法捕捉的速度，更何谈追上其步伐。

在后方支援时已经惊叹无比，现在真正搭乘才真正体会到其碾压一切的速度。周遭所有的事物都化为了一道道虚无的光线疾速退去，空间感和方向感都被剥夺，天地被粗暴地揉为一体，万事万物有如过眼云烟，甚至让人产生了一丝灵子转移中才有的剥离感。

世间浩瀚，然我孑然一身，不留痕迹。

立香下意识地想要抓出阿喀琉斯握着缰绳的手。下一秒，眼前闪过一片瑰丽的赤红，一个柔软的东西带着让人心安的魔力波动圈在了脖颈中。

是阿喀琉斯的围巾。

“抱歉啊Master，虽然我有控制速度但克珊托斯那家伙不知道抽了什么风硬是没有减速。”立香微微侧过头，阿喀琉斯的眼神中是不加掩饰的担心以及一丝孩子气的懊恼。

“果然还是太勉强了吗。”

“..........”

“阿喀琉斯”，大概是之前的高速行驶导致自己有些缺氧吧，立香觉得自己此刻的声音有些陌生，声带和大脑仿佛不受控制般，将那个已经知晓答案的问题连带着压抑着的情绪倾泻而出，“短暂而华丽的一生与平淡却长久的一生，现如今你的选择会变吗？”

少有的，阿喀琉斯没有立刻回答。

赤色的围巾柔柔地圈在御主纤细的脖颈上，艳丽的红色上下翻飞，与少女橙色的发尾交相辉映。他的目光越过身前的少女看向了克珊托斯，后者似乎回应他的注视般渐渐放缓了奔驰的速度。

原本高速疾驰的战车此刻仿佛融入了背景的星空中，犹如一颗永不坠落的星辰，在寂静的夜空中沉寂了下来。

随后他就笑了，笑声中少了几分肆意和张扬，多了几分与这隽永的星空相称的淡然和坚定。

“从者是基于宿业而存在的。在任何时候，对于任何一个我而言，选择都不会改变，但贯彻选择的信念却是不同的。”

褪去了平时的嬉笑与随性，阿喀琉斯此时的语调让立香想起了某个永远都不会再回来的人，“我会为荣誉和名声而战，我会为怒火与仇恨而战，我也会为了一个遥不可及的宏愿而战，而现在，你是我认可的御主。”

“我把背后托付给你，所以Master，也请让我为你开拓前行的道路吧！”

那是选择了如流星般绚烂却短暂的一生的英雄。故园的温暖留不住他迈向战场的步伐，母亲的不舍阻挡不了他疾风飞驰的人生。他是天边最为璀璨的流星，疾驰而过，不作停留。他坦然接受了自己的死亡，如同他满怀喜悦地奔驰在人生的道路上一般。

那么，作为他的御主，作为他所托付所信赖之人，唯有见证他前行的身影以共享这份荣耀。

立香缓缓地伸出刻有令咒的左手。

“以令咒为令, 解放宝具吧阿喀琉斯!”

伴随着一声随风而逝的轻笑，捷足的神子开始了宝具的吟唱。那是战前的宣告，是胜利的凯歌，然而此时此刻，在这笼罩四野的寂静星幕之下，在这天地间自由驰骋的战车之上，这是独属于你们的约定与誓言。

“以吾之名起誓，吾之战车有如星辰，吾之生命有如流星，让希腊诸神见证吾等的征程吧，疾风怒涛的不死战车Troias Tragoidia！”


End file.
